A Drunk Man Tells No Lies
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Phoenix Wright is called by the barman to pick up a drunk Miles Edgeworth. Then, Miles does something that causes a turnabout. This was a request, it includes some fluff!


**A Drunk Man Tells No Lies**

He had raised both of his eyebrows, hearing the man speak on the other side of the phone. It was a little after midnight and Phoenix was ready to get to bed, but then his mobile phone rang.

'Sorry to call you so late, is this Mr. Wright?

'Yes, it is. May I ask why you are calling from Mr. Edgeworth's phone?' Phoenix asked the other man. He had seen the ID caller which said it was Edgeworth calling.

'I was asked to call you. This friend of yours has drunk a little too much and he better get home. Can you pick him up?'

'Are you talking about a man with bangs, silver haired and ruffles?' Phoenix asked him, not believing that Miles Edgeworth would get himself drunken in a pub.

'Yes, he is wearing some reddish colored suit.'

'...Alright. Where is your place?'

'Lincolnstreet 82.'

'Alright, thank you for calling. I will be there as soon as I can.'

He pushes the disconnection button and looked up the place on his cellphone. It was very close, fortunately. Phoenix got his bike and cycled to the address that the man had given him.

When he arrived, Phoenix noticed it was a fancy pub. It was not that busy and he directly spotted a man with silver hair in the corner with a hand covering his face.

He followed his way towards the table and sat down opposite. What he really that drunk? On the table stood some whiskey glasses.

'Edgeworth? Are you alright?'

It took a while before he got a reply. Eventually, Miles moved his hand from his face and glanced at the man.

'Wright...'

'I have never seen you like this. What is bothering you, that I have to get you home because you are drunk.'

'I... am not d-drunk.'

'Yes, you are.'

'...' Miles looked at him, eyes half open.

'What is wrong?'

'Wrong... wrong... Wright. You. Wright...,' Miles muttered softly, like he was thinking in himself.

'What are you saying?'

'You are...' Miles glanced at at the man opposite, leaning with his body on his arms that where on the table.

'What about me?' Phoenix asked him, now very concerned.

'I cannot... tell...,' Miles moaned and let his head rest on his arms. He was littery spread over the table.

'You know you can trust me. Tell me.'

'N-not to you... Wright...,' he murmered. It was difficult to hear, as Miles had his face hid into his arms.

Even though it took him a while before Phoenix knew exactly what Miles had said, he figured it out and it pained Phoenix. He did not reply and stared at the drunken man, who still had his head almost hidden into the table.

'Let's get you to my home, okay?'

Phoenix grabbed his mobile from his pocket to call a taxi. He would come back to get his bicycle tomorrow. He was sure that Miles' car was parked somewhere near. However, he had no driver's license and even if he had, the defense lawyer was too afraid to ride in it, as it likely was worth twice of trice his annual wage.

He called the taxi centrum and it would take a quater of an hour for the driver to arrive.

Phoenix had thanked the barman, paid with money from Miles' wallet and gave him a tip.

'I asked the lad if I could call someone to pick him up, since I saw that he is clearly drunk. He had not drunken that much, though. Your friend here looked at me, gave me his phone and kept saying 'Wright, Wright, Wright' over again.'

'Well, thank you for calling me, sir.'

'I want my customers to arrive home safely.'

Miles was quite heavy, Phoenix concluded when he helped the man getting in the taxi. During the drive to his apartment, the drunken Miles leaned his head against the window, his eyes closed.

Phoenix stared at him and inspected him. His hair was slightly a mess, his cravat not neatly in position. He still did not know what was bothering his friend.

'We are at your destination, sir,' the taxi driver spoke to Phoenix after a while.

'Yes, thank you.'

He paid the driver with his own money and helped Miles to get out. He was almost sleeping.

'Miles, please just work with me a little. It is difficult for me.'

It took some time for the two to arrive at the front door.

After opening the door, he almost dragged the prosecutor towards the sofa and let him lie down. Phoenix sighed and watched the man who had his eyes closed.

'Wright...' A sudden groaning sound came out of Miles' mouth when Phoenix moved away from the sofa. Phoenix turned his head and moved back. 'The problem...,' he softly spoke, still with his eyes shut.

'Hmm, what is the problem, Edgeworth? You can tell me now?' He hang above Miles's face and saw the man opening his eyes very slowly.

'The problem... is.. you...,' Miles said to him slowly, looking right into his eyes. Then, he moved his head up a little and kissed Phoenix shortly, but softly on the lips.

'Miles..,' was the only thing Phoenix could say, meeting the prosecutor's eyes again.

'You... confuse.. me,' Miles stated and closed his eyes again.

Phoenix stood still frozen right on the same spot. His heart almost reached two hundred beats per minute.

'I-is this why you cannot tell me, Miles?' he finally spoke.

'Gnnnhh,' Miles turned around on the sofa, laying on his side.

'I-I will get you a blanket.'

There was no reply and with a racing heart he searched for the cloth in one of the drawers.

 _He had just kissed me. Why would he do that? He is not the type to act like this. What if he says something about it tomorrow? How does he feel about me anyway? You do not kiss your friend randomly, right? What are you thinking Phoenix?! He is just drunk._

After tucking in Edgeworth, he returned to his bedroom, only falling asleep two hours later.

* * *

'Why am I in your apartment, Wright?'

'Ah, you're awake?' Phoenix stick his head out of the kitchen and looked into the small living room.

'You were totally knocked out. I had to pick you up from the pub. The barman called me.' Phoenix came closer, still wearing the T-shirt and sweatpants he had been sleeping in.

'I- I was drunk... Yes, I can feel my head.' Miles put a hand on his forehead.

'Here, take this, it will help.' Phoenix handed him some pills and water and Miles took them from the lawyer.

'Well... I must deeply apologize for my behavior last night.' Miles avoided any eyecontact and sat up straight on the sofa.

'What do you remember?' Phoenix asked him nonchalantly.

'...Nothing,' escaped Miles' mouth. Phoenix looked at his lips, which reminded him even more of last night.

'You don't?' Phoenix raised one eyebrow.

'Why? Have I said such mischievous things? I must have done embarrassing things.'

'... No, I am just surprised that you do not remember a thing,' Phoenix lied.

'Hmm,' Miles replied and let his head hang down. 'I am deeply sorry to have you come and pick me up. It is unacceptable.'

'It is okay, you must have something that is bothering you.'

Miles did not reply, only rubbing his forehead as if it helped to make his headache disappear.

'What time is it?'

'A quarter to eleven. But, since it is Saturday, why won't you have breakfast after a shower? You have all the time.'

'I am not going to bother you any more than I already have.'

'It really is no nuisance.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Come on, you can take a shower while I prepare breakfast.'

'No, Wright. I am going to leave now. I thank you for your hospitality and picking me up.' Miles stood up and put on his coat.

'Don't go.' Phoenix came closer to him and Miles looked at how Phoenix intensely looked at him.

'What ar-'

'Do you want to leave? Or do you want to stay?'

'What are you implying, Wright?'

'I should have just kissed you back when you were laying on that sofa.'

'W-what? I am sorry, I did not hear that correctly!' Miles was flustered and did one step towards the door, but Phoenix stopped him.

'Do you really not remember, Miles?'

'... I... I... only remember vaguely..,' Miles admitted, avoiding any eyecontact.

'Let me show you what you did to me last night.' Phoenix came closer and kissed Miles the way he had kissed him, shortly but softly on the lips.

'...,' Miles was silent, his cheeks becoming red after Phoenix pulled away.

'I am the source of your trouble. 'I confuse you', is what you said.' His heart beat rose immediately.

'N-now you confuse me even more. Goodbye, Wright,' Miles' head had turned into a tomato.

'Why didn't you just tell me earlier? You know, how you feel? You looked terrible in that pub.'

'And losing everything I ha-,' Miles stopped speaking, realizing what he had just said.

'You do not lose me, Miles.'

'I can never face you normally again.'

'Of course you can.'

'I cannot, Wright!' Miles shouted, not knowing what to do anymore.

'You can, when I tell you that I like you in... that way... as well.'

'...'

'You never considered that, did you?'

'I.. I did not.' Miles glanced at Phoenix, who put a warm hand on his shoulder.

'Please, stay, Miles.'

'...Err...'

'Please.'

'... A-alright,' Miles spoke and swallowed.

'Thank you. Come, I am quite hungry. Why don't we have breakfast together first?' Phoenix smiled, took Miles' hand and pulled him towards the kitchentable.

'T-that seems a good idea,' Miles stuttered as he felt the warm hand of the other man in his. His lips still tingled. Phoenix gave him a loving smile and grinned.

 _Perhaps getting drunk last night was not that bad after all._

* * *

 **A/N**

My first romantic/fluff narumitsu, as I often write about the platonic friendship between the two. This was a request, thanks for reading!

Grammar improvements/reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
